


not quite new year’s

by shinymailbox



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, ORAS Arc, its fluffy but there’s some underlying angst, tbh I don’t know if I’ll write a sequel to this so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 11:51:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19811728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinymailbox/pseuds/shinymailbox
Summary: Entrusting the fate of the world to Zinnia, Ruby and Sapphire spend the time they have before the meteor possibly hits together.





	not quite new year’s

**Author's Note:**

> This fic... was written MONTHS ago. And when I wrote it, it was like, twice the length. There was actually a plot and not just fluff. But I really hated it and I felt like I couldn’t do that AU I planned complete justice with a fic like this. But today I went back and looked in my notes on my phone, found this fic, and thought, wow. This is... actually cute. Why did I decide not to post this?

Sapphire is sitting on the floor facing him. The world outside her bedroom window is bathed in brilliant orange and yellow, a perfect match for the beautiful nightgown she’s wearing. It’s the one he’d been wanting to make for ages, but the one he knew she wouldn’t be comfortable in. But here she is, wearing that and a smile— the thing he always says fits her best.

“After today, there’s only one more day left, ain’t there?” 

Morbid. Ruby can’t stand Sapphire talking about— things like that. She shouldn’t have to.

“Ya look like a ghost. Ya don’t really think the meteor’s gonna hit, do ya?” It’s almost like she’s teasing him. But by the way her face looked earlier, Ruby can tell she’s not entirely convinced the meteor is going to be stopped either. He doesn’t say anything, because he knows that’ll just make it worse. “I mean, one more day ‘till Zinnia saves us all.”

“O-Of course not. If what Lorekeeper Zinnia says is true, I’m sure everything’ll be fine.” It’s a half-lie. Do both of their half-lies make a whole?

“Good! ‘Cuz I bought these party blowers for when Zinnia makes confetti outta that asteroid, and me an’ Rald can’t share ‘em all,” the brunette jokes (or so Ruby thinks; she’s actually bought party blowers for the occasion.)

Ruby snorts. It’s an undignified laugh, and he’d be appalled if he did such a thing near anybody else. But it’s Sapphire, and she’s already seen him at lower than his lowest. “It’s like you’re throwing a New Year’s party,” he jokes

“Yeah! Rald’s idea. He also says we should get Pop Rocks for the party too, but I dunno where I’d find those.”

“Pop rocks?” Ruby entertains the idea of kissing Sapphire with pop rocks in his mouth—the crackle of the candy mixing with the sensation of Sapphire’s lips (because it isn’t a New Years party without a little bit of kissing, is it?)

“Oh, I get it. Because she’s... popping the rock,” he finishes, hoping his cheeks aren’t dusted with red as a result of his... less than appropriate thoughts. Being a teenage boy is so hard sometimes. “That’s the dumbest pun I’ve ever heard.”

“Didn’t think ya were that smart, Ruby,” Sapphire teases. “I was worried I was gonna have to explain the joke to ya.”

Ruby poses dramatically- it’s too dramatic to be serious, even for him. Fluttering his eyelashes, he replies, “they DO say I tend to exceed expectations.” The hair flip he attempts is the cherry on top.

The Conqueror shoots him a skeptical look. “D’ya mean the contest judges, or-“

“Sapph!”

“No offense, Ruby, but you’re not very good at fightin’ things, and you’re definitely not getting it on- at least, not-“

“That’s—enough, Sapphire!”  
He’s almost as red as his namesake, now.  
“Can you please just shut up?”

“Can ya please just take a joke?”

“As a matter of fact, I can’t.” His tone is clipped, his eyebrows are furrowed and the corners of his mouth are pulled into an adorable frown.

She’s too dumbfounded by his seemingly serious reply to do anything but laugh. In between chuckles she manages to say, “you’re so melodramatic.”

“I thought you liked that about me.” The black haired teen’s hand is over his heart and he’s gasping like an offended noblewoman. 

“Don’t get full’a yourself,” Sapphire yawns, leaning back. It then comes to Ruby’s attention that the once bright orange sky has darkened into purple and blue. Maybe it’s time for him to leave, soon?

He drops the dramatic jokes for a second. “What time is it?”

Sapphire gets up to check the clock on her nightstand, which was obscured by the bed when she was sitting. “Eight thirty-five.” Ruby gains a fantastic view of the dress on her- wow. He’s almost a little sad when she sits back down, but at least she’s closer to him. Their knees are practically touching.

“Your dad doesn’t even mind me being here, alone, with you, at eight thirty-five, in your bedroom?”

“Not really?” She’s leaning back on her arms again, and Ruby wants to tell her to come back up because he misses her face being so close to his. “Papa trusts ya, somehow.”

“With the meteor approaching fast I would have thought he’d want me out of your room entirely.”

“Whaddayamean?”

Ruby sighs. Why, oh why, was he bringing this up? “People in.. apocalyptic situations tend to make rash decisions.”

“Like ya did with the aircar back then?”

Somehow, that comment makes him blush a deeper shade than anything else she’s ever said.

He has to pause and think for a moment. She’s... not wrong, in thinking that the decision he made back then was of the type he’s talking about now. Perhaps it wasn’t more than puppy love, in the romantic sense, but he definitely knew he cared about her then; that’s a type of love in and of itself, isn’t it?

“Earth to Ruby?”

He snaps back to reality. “I guess.”

“But that’s not what ya were actually meaning, were ya?”

Oh, she knows.

Sapphire shrugs. “Papa.. doesn’t think ya have the guts or something, I think. He just says that he ‘trusts’ ya.”

The tension isn’t eased at all by her casualness. And Ruby thinks it’s the perfect time—

“Sapphire.”

He’s looking her dead in the eyes with a serious face. 

“I don’t think he’ll trust me after this,” Ruby whispers under his breath as he leans forward so he’s practically hovering over Sapphire, who’s almost as red as he is. He thinks. He can’t see his own face, but he imagines he looks like a beetroot right now.  
His arms are holding him up, his hands a few inches from the sides of the lounging girl’s waist. Why, oh why, is he doing this? Is it all the somber talk about the meteor?  
Sapphire leans forward trying to sit upright, causing Ruby to jerk back. He thinks he’s just being a coward at first, but then he notices he’s still leaning close to her face and he’s not going to chicken out of this completely yet.

The Charmer tries to figure out where to put his hands. One rests on Sapphire’s knee, but he brings the other one up to the girl’s jaw, steadying her face so he can look into her eyes.

“Ya wanna kiss me, dont’cha?”

Ruby’s serious expression softens, if only a little bit. “Can I?”

The corners of Sapphire’s mouth turn up a slight bit, giving her face a playful look.  
And really, he should have expected this.

She plants her hands on his mid-thighs and springs up ever so slightly to meet his lips in a kiss.

It’s a little too forceful, and entirely chaste. There aren’t any pop rocks and Ruby is actually glad, because he’s not sure he’d be able to handle that much... extra.

It’s innocent, and it’s over in such a short time. “Not if I kiss ya first,” Sapphire (whatever she is to him now) whispers against his lips when they part. 

“You’re so competitive.” They’re still so close to eachother. Ruby can bridge the gap between them in an instant. Yeah, that seems like a good idea. Just to... get back at her. Right.

Their lips are together for an even shorter time this time around, because Ruby can’t help but to pull away from her to brag, “I guess the score is one to one now.”

“Nope, cuz I got you first.”

The Charmer sighs. “I’m not arguing with you right now.” Not when they’re sitting on the floor of the fearsome Conqueror of Hoenn’s bedroom with their foreheads practically touching, both blushing madly from the adrenaline. He really wants to stay this way for hours but he can’t because shit, it’s getting really late out and he really has to leave Sapphire’s house before their parents start getting suspicious—

“It’s fine, I think it’s okay for ya to leave now,” Sapphire laughs. “We’ll definitely be seeing each other tomorrow, right?”

“Right,” Ruby answers, standing up and immediately wanting to sit back down with her.

“And I’ll see ya and Rald at the party, right?”

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world, Sapph, you know this.”

“Just ‘cuz we... did that... doesn’t mean ya get a free pass to be cheesy,” she jokingly warns, but by then Ruby’s already opening the door to her room.

Without turning back at her, he pipes up, “I’ve always been cheesy.” There’s a smirk across his face that Sapphire can’t see but he knows she can sense it.

——

It’s a bit lonely when Ruby leaves. Sapphire’s the happiest she’s ever been but she feels as if this is also the hardest night of her life.  
Of course she’s missing him and his warmth and his prissiness and his stupid comments but she’s also lamenting the possibility that she only has two days left to spend with him.

Every moment she’s thinking is painful, so maybe it’s best for her to get to sleep. She wonders what Ruby’s doing right now; he’s definitely thinking about her, but is he feeling the same way? There are obviously shreds of doubt about the meteor in his heart too (unless he wanted to use her uneasiness to get her to kiss him, but that’s probably not the case). Maybe he’s just sleeping right now. That sounds good. She thinks she’ll do that too.  
——  
◦

**Author's Note:**

> im a sap  
> it took all the willpower I have to post this because I feel like I can not romance


End file.
